Seishi's Diaries
by bluemoonserenity
Summary: This is supposed to be what the diarie's of the seishi would look like, from my perspective. R&R please.
1. Seishi's Diaries

Fushigi Yuugi Character Diaries!  
  
Author's note: The Characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me; they are property of Yuu Watase. In this story, I record what the characters of FY would write in their diaries, if they kept one. This is fiction; I came up with these thoughts by myself. Also, this story takes place in no particular time during FY.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Tasuki: I wonder what I can do today. Bug Chichiri? Nah..he's in the temple praying. Make fun of Taka? Ah, yes. That sounds like a plan. I could attack him with my fire, then lour Miaka away from the palace and make her mine. Tasuki? Where do you come up with these brilliant plans? I will return in triumph and rub it in Taka's face. I will continue my entries at dawn. -Tasuki  
  
Miaka: Good morning diary. Today is a lovely day. Perhaps I should ask Taka to come along with me on a picnic, in the woods, this afternoon. Let's see, I could bring sandwiches, water, chips, cookies, um.. Oh there's just so much food I could bring! This is going to take a while to pack. I'm sorry diary but I must go ask Taka if he would like to join me. I will talk to you later, Miaka  
  
Hotohori: * studies himself in the mirror* Dear diary. I am just so beautiful. Nuriko is close, but not as pretty as me. What shall I do today Diary? I wish I cold take a walk in the village, but since I am an emperor, I must fulfill my duties and stay here, hidden. *sigh* I hate Taka. If it weren't for him, I would be living happily with Miaka, this very moment. I'm so beautiful, and I could giver her anything she wanted, but she still doesn't love me. Instead, she goes with that pathetic Taka, who will do anything for money. Oh, I'm sorry Diary, but I'm afraid I hear my mentors calling me, I have to go now. The beautiful emperor, Hotohori  
  
Nuriko: I was up all night thinking about Hotohori. I love him so much, and I love Miaka too. I wish that one of them would just love me back. I've done so much for both of them and I'm willing to do more..Why? Why do they not love me? I've even offered to change my ways for them. I wish I could find my someone special. No one that I want to love and take care of loves me back. But, I can't seem to find someone who is stronger than me that can take care of me instead. Oh, why is life so unfair? I must go find something to do, somewhere. Maybe I can convince Miaka to spend some alone time with me, and without Taka. That sounds good. Write ya later!  
Nuriko  
  
Chichiri: Thank the gods I found an excuse to get away from Tasuki. I told him I'd be praying all day and not to bother me. I don't like to lie, but when it comes to his tormenting, I have to. Well, it smells like lunch is ready, talk to you later,  
Chiri*  
  
Mitsukake: I am going into town later this afternoon to find some more herbs and medicine. I am going to convince Hotohori to let me open a doctor's office inside of the palace. I hope he says yes. It's not very professional for a doctor to treat patients inside of his room. I have to go take care of Tama, he's purring at my leg. Sincerely, Mitsukake  
  
Chiriko: I love to study. It's my hobby, just like Tasuki's is bugging Chiri and Mitsukake's is to cure people. I wish I could be older and looked less like a cute little girl. Maybe, then Miaka would look my way and actually think of me as more than a little brother. I hate being treated like that. I love Miaka I want her to love me back. I'm going to go study more. Nice to talk to you, Chiriko.  
  
Author's note: Yay! I'm glad that's done. Sadly that's only chapter 1. I will add more soon. Hope you liked it. Please review. I want to grow as a writer and I can't without your comments, whether good or bad, I will take both. See you in chapter 2. ~Kayla 


	2. Seishi's Diaries part 2

Seishi's Diaries part 2 Note: Taka is not able to write in this journal entry due to his severe burns.  
  
Wednesday  
  
Miaka: Tasuki is such a jerk sometimes. Yesterday, while Taka and I were walking down the palace steps, out jumps Tasuki from no where and attacks Taka. Then, after Taka went to Mitsukake, he tried to get me to go out for a drink with him. I was like "You expect ME to go out with YOU after YOU just burnet my boyfriend?" He thankfully got the point and walked away. I hate being mean but after what he did to Taka, I wanted to stay as far away as possible to teach him a lesson. ~Miaka  
  
Tasuki: This is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me! I attacked Taka yesterday and Miaka had a hissy fit about it. I can't write much more, stupid Hotohori is making me go opologise to both of them. Talk later, Tasuki  
  
Mitsukake: I had to treat Taka yesterday. He had some really bad burns from Tasuki. Someone should take that fan away from him, it's too dangerous to be going around burning people up. Anyway, it's time for me to go feed Tama, talk later, Mitsukake  
  
Taka: N/A (see above for details)  
  
Chichiri: I'm going to take a bath in the river later, no da. I think it will be good for me to get away from all of this madness. Tasuki burned Taka, Miaka is trying to force feed me her cooking, Mitsukake is obsessing over his cat, Hotohori is being mean and Chiriko is studing like a mad man. I can't take it. I have to get away. In fact, I'm going right now, no da. Chiri  
  
Chiriko: I'm so bored alls I can do is study. I just wish there was some way I could get some alone time with Miaka. She won't leave Taka's side though. I hate it! I misewell go study some more. Bye! ~Chiriko  
  
Hotohori: I'm really pissed off. I scedualed a meating with Miaka for yesterday. When I went in her room I saw her and Taka making out. It disgusstes me. I wish Taka would go to hell. Too bad he's one of the Seishi, other wise I could order my gaurds to keep him away from Miaka, or better yet..kill him! ~Hotohori  
  
Nuriko: Poor Hotohori. He is so hurt by Miaka's love for Taka. I hate to see him in pain, and I hate to see her with Taka too. I'm so confused. Maybe I should give up my love for both of them. Farewell, old me. I must go comfort Hotohori now, he needs me, as a friend. ~Nuriko Author's note: Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Please R&R. More chapters to come! ~Kayla V. 


	3. Seishi's Diaries part 3

Notes: Ok, I'm having bit of a problem here. I get started on a story, get writer's block, lose interest and start a new fic. My name is Kayla and I have a problem. So it's kinda like a never ending story... Anyway, this is the third (and maybe finale) part. I don't think anyone really likes this story anyhow. So let's get it over with.. Oh yeah, Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me (I hate to have to say that)  
  
Miaka: Awww..How sweet, Tasuki apologized yesterday, to me and not Taka! Anyway, I went through on my plan, and ignored him all day. It is kinda hard when someone is always staring at you though. Well, it's time for me to eat, my stomach is growling. So I'll talk to you later, Miaka.  
  
Taka: I can barely write. But Hotohori says everyone must keep a stupid journal, and so far I've missed 2 entries. There, I wrote something, now I'm going. Later, Taka.  
  
Mitsukake: Thank god Chiriko is studying, all he does is whine lately. I think the poor fellow is having girl problems. Oh well, can't help him much there, my girl's been dead for a while, I'm too old. I gotta go get something to eat. Catchya later, Mitch.  
  
Chichiri: I got away from the madness yesterday. It was very hectic in the palace. Oops, it's time to eat, talk to ya later, Chiri.  
  
Chiriko: Miaka still ignores me. And Mitsukake isn't taking notice to my whining. I was hoping he could help since he is the only one who ever bothered to get to know me. Oh boy, now I'm depressed. I wanna throw this book out the window.*evil look in eyes* great idea...  
  
(Chiriko's diary could not be completed due to it's loss)  
  
Hotohori: So much for the Diaries, everyone hates them. I had to move Tasuki and Taka's room today. Now they are located on either side of the palace. Thank god I won't have to listen to their arguing. Well, I must be going, Hotohori  
  
Tasuki: Dumbass journals, diaries, whatever. It's all a load of crap. I hate this. I could write a book about how I hate them but that would involve writing and I hate that too. I'm a bandit for god's sake, give me a fricken break!  
  
Nuriko: I'm so tired. I don't feel like writing much. I think I'll just take a nap, I already missed lunch so who cares? ~Nuriko  
  
Author's notes: that's all folks! 


End file.
